His New Life
by MidnightJadeYT
Summary: My Oc going through an ultra gate getting his molecules scrambled and rearranged tune in to find out more
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of a New Life

One day as Midnight was leaving his house to go to school, an ultra gate had appeared being the curious guy he was he walked up to it, poking it. The moment that he poked it, he had been sucked into it as it rearranged his molecules. He screamed out in pain as he was torn apart molecule by molecule causing him to faint. By the time he woke up he found himself in a different dimension as he wondered around he found that he seemed to be shorter than he was before going into the ultra gate. He looked himself over to find himself covered in Orange, red, white, and black fur. He screamed as he found a pond and looked into it to find himself turned into a Braixen. It was not a scream of horror he was happy Braixen was his favorite fire type starter evolution. He ran around the forest he had woken up in as he found a city tried to speak but heard himself say "Braixen Brax Braixen". He wasn't exactly okay with not being able to talk but was okay with it as long as he got to stay a Braixen. He used fire spin with his wand taste he did he found it to have a black ribbon tied around it's base. He felt the ribbon and it was extremely soft. He put the wand back in his tail as he sat down and hugged his tail. He was sitting there as a trainer walked by she was kinda cute to him. She stopped to look at him as he realized she was reaching into her bag either she was going to throw a pokeball or send out a pokemon to fight him. He didn't want to take the chance of having to turn over his new body and it's freedom to her as he hit up and ran. She had sent out an Absol. The Absol was a female as he could see looking back. She gave chase to him as she appeared to have some training on her speed stat. She caught him as she tackled him and they landed on top of a Vulpix. She growled at them as Absol's trainer caught up with them both Midnight and Vulpix got worried that they would be caught. The two looked at each other as the got battle ready the look telling each other to prepare a fire type attack, Vulpix using ember and Midnight using Fire spin on Absol as the two attacks fused into one attack causing a crit on the Absol.

 _ **Sorry guys I'll write the next chapter later once again sorry for the cliffhanger**_


	2. Chapter 2

The absol he nicknamed Abby had been stunned as midnight picked up the vukpix running off with her in his arms. The vulpix said to him her name, her name was Amber. After running for a while midnight stopped sure they had left Abby and her trainer behind putting Amber down. Amber had thanked him for keeping her safe, midnight responded that it wasn't a problem as he held her paw for a little bit. Amber told him that she would like to go to her home and wanted him to come along to help protect her. Midnight being the type if guy he was, wasn't going to let her walk back alone when there was a trainer on the loose. Neither of the two wanted to be alone as he offered to carry her home and she happily agreed though she wanted to ride on his tail this time. Midnight gave in and let her ride on his tail as he was given directions to her home. They soon arrived at her home as he walked in. It looked oddly nicely kept for a cave but he went in and sat down as Amber got down going to get some berries to eat. When she came back with two Oran berries. They ate the berries looking into each other's eyes as they ate and talked about how their attacks had combined and how cool it looked. The two talked for a good while about if they wanted to work together from then on and they truthfully did. Night had started to fall as the two had been talking for so long. Long had the trainer and her absol left the forest, Amber had offered him a bed to sleep on for the night. Midnight took up her offer for the bed as all that had happened to him had tired him out making him a bit jaded towards anymore talking as he wished her a good nighy. The two went off to their beds in Amber's home.


End file.
